


Youll feel better

by Nygma_Zidane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Kinda, Secrets, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygma_Zidane/pseuds/Nygma_Zidane
Summary: Y/N an exceptional witch is in her final year at Hogwarts, what will prove more important, her crush and the mysteries behind her new DADA teacher or her studies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated, Sorry for any mistskes, its my first time writing and might be the last but hope you enjoy.

Feet stomping, ears thumping, your heart rate has skyrocketed from your increased speed after realizing the time, you're going to be late! Following secret passageways you eventually come to a stop at the end of the corridor you can hear faint music coming from the classroom, once you fix your loose strands of hair and dust of your robes you open the door to be startled by roaring laughter. Surprised you jump, thinking the class is laughing at your messy appearance however, they are pointing and laughing at...what is that?...is that a spider wearing roller skates? You walk in slowly and calm yourself, this is Hogwarts after all this only ranks in the top 10 of the most bizarre things you've seen at Hogwarts, just above the talking portraits and way below the petrified boy with the camera last year. Shaking yourself out of your head you see the famous Harry Potter and realize where you are, a third year class... shit, shit, shit. You make a swift turn and run for the door when you hear the swish of a wand and next thing you know the door slams shut and silence fills the room. "Y/N I presume?" You turn your head 90 degrees clockwise to face the voice, you imagine you look like an owl at this moment, you just hope you dont look as stupid as you feel. "Since you are the only student to have the audacity to turn up an hour late to my lesson i suggest you sit in and observe the 3rd years" Your eyes widen and you clear your throat, It was our new DADA teacher. I'm an hour late? I need to ask those weasley twins to hook me up with those puking pastels so next time I'm late i can take my sorry ass back to my dorm. "Of course Professor" you squeak. You quietly place your books to your right and lean against the nearest desk to steady yourself and quietly observe the class. As you take a deep breath to regain your composure and watch the class continue you notice the board. 'Professor Lupin' was written in chalk in a divine script typography, you always admired nice hand writing, you always thought it says a lot about a person.

The music continues with another swish of the Professor's wand. Light pulls into his eyes as he begins to encourage the next student forward. You hear the familiar spell being cast which makes you squeak out a little chuckle as you remember 3rd year, that class was much less enthusiastic than this. You try and keep back a giggle at some of the more ridiculous ones however one time you couldn't help but laugh out deep from your stomach and it bellows out to the other end of the classroom. Your eyes squinted and body bent over in hysterics you hear the professor join in with your laughter, you hope he was laughing at the spell outcome and not you, you always thought your laugh was awkward and unattractive. Suddenly the room goes quiet, cold and still. A deathly silhouette hangs above the boy who lived, the next thing you know your running in front of Potter, then it all turns black.The last things you feel are the Professor's eyes burn into you as you fade into the nothingness you hoped you weren't in anymore trouble, he might be the best thing that's happened to DADA.

What felt like seconds later, you awake in what you swear was the most comfortable spot you've ever felt. An old hazelnut coloured armchair with a cream blanket which smelt like rich chocolate and cinnamon. One deep inhale and exhale later you blink rapidly as you hear faint clinks and chimes of ceramics hitting one on other. You hold the blanket up to your nose allowing on final inhale before settling it on your lap and noticing its sleeves, you waste no time putting the divine smelling woolen jumper over your head and letting yourself slouch in its warm glow.

Scanning the room left to right you notice old books and potions of god knows what, wait wasn't this lockhearts room last year? "Y/N glad youre still with us" You try to talk bit before you do you're interrupted by a tray being placed in front of you giving off the aroma of a sweet smelling tea. You stare bleakly at the pot of tea before looking up into his eyes. "Uh, W-What happened Professor" The seat in front of you is now occupied, you feel kind eyes glancing up and down at you. "Don't panic Y/N, you aren't in trouble, quite the opposite in fact, you've shown quite a heroic side to yourself today" youv'e been called many things in your time at Hogwarts, Heroic is not one of them. "H-heroic sir?" you question the brown haired man in front of you" he begins pouring the tea into two separate cups. "You showed quite an adept example of the Riddikulus banishing spell, it was most impressive" he passed you the cup of steaming tea. "A wordless spell requires immense concentration and mental discipline alone, i imagine your other professors are quite pleased with your progress" you quietly sip your tea and hum at the pleasant notes. You sit in silence and both appreciate the hot tea, you look over and see the professors eyes widen. You look down wondering if you've spilt the tea in your lap, you notice nothing on the cream jumper and look back up at him to see his face has softened. Your face blushes with realization, I'm wearing his jumper aren't I? You choke on your tea "Excuse me sir, i must be off now" you squeak settling down your cup in its saucer, you rip off the jumper and fold it carefully facing away from him. You turn to bid your farewells when he is rummaging through his pockets. "Y/N, eat this itll help" your eye the square of chocolate as he places it in your palm. "Thank you Professor, thank you for the tea and the chocolate and t-thanks" you scurry off but before you do he coughs loudly stopping you. "Y/N, as much as i admire your abilities and heroics today, i do wish you would've shown them in your own class and not the 3rd years, please meet me in my classroom tomorrow, do not worry it won't be the conventional detention however i would like to observe your use of the Bogart banishing spell and to also check up on your health after today physical and mental. You dust the loose wool from the jumper off of your robes "Yes, Professor" You feel eyes on your back as you quietly close the door and run down the stairs. 

The dorm door slams shut behind you, you blink in vigorous succession, you mutter words of carelessness to yourself. "Idiot, idiot, idiot, what a horrible first impression" you smack your palm into your forehead. Wondering over to your bed you slouch into the soft mattress. Savoring the sweet remains of chocolate in your mouth, your eyes close and you drift off to sleep silently. 

"Y/N Wake up,Wake up" you feel a thumping in your head as your mattress was getting shaken. "What time is it?" you speak softly, almost drifting back to sleep. "It's 10 o clock, your going to miss breakfast" you shoot up out of bed feel as though you have a severe case of vertigo. You see the face of your best friend Oscar gathering up your robes and your hair brush passing both things to you quickly. "Come on Y/N else those pesky weasleys will have taken all the pancakes and special eggs you love, you know that muggle food?" you chuckle "maybe next time ill chug some poly juice potion so you dont wake me up like a angry troll in the girls bathroom" Oscar rolls his eyes "PLEASE don't remind me of quirrell fainting right now, you're putting me off my eggs" you laugh and follow him downstairs.

Oscar places his arm around you and you both walk into the great hall. "So Y/N" you sit opposite each other "I overheard a cocky Slytherin announcing you saved old lightning bolt from a dementor yesterday, is that why you skipped class? Found a younger man?" you roll your eyes until you spot a particularly fluffy pancake to plunge your fork into. "Firstly it was a Bogart, Secondly gross Oscar" He laughs with a mouthful of eggs. "Wait no, that right there is gross" you wipe egg whites from your robes. 

You glance across the great hall, quills scratching and classmates talking in hushed tones, you've never been to breakfast this late before due to your large appetite. What time did i even get back last night, was i in the professors office till after bed hours. You blush remembering his kind eyes encouraging his students to participate in class, his roaring laughter whenever they would succeed, the way he'd swish his wand when he would cast a spell (even if it was when you were in trouble) "Hey Y/N, wakey, you gonna eat that?" pointing at the single pancake left on your plate, you collide your hand to his and smack it sarcastically, "go for it". A swift breeze behind you makes your robes move with it, you turn much like you did yesterday in class, like an owl, you notice his flowing robes and askew hair walking towards the teachers table. It was the new DADA professor, Professor Lupin. As he sat down he looked tired, dragged down, with dark circles under his eyes. His large hands briefly fixing his twisted hair before he takes a visually loud sigh and gazes at breakfast. "Remus Lupin" you turn your head promptly once again to face Oscar. "Pardon?" "The new DADA Professor...that's his name" you turn back to look at him and accidentally gaze into his tired eyes, he sends a smirk your way as though he heard his name being said from across the room. You give a small smile back "Of course, you'd know that if you were on time yesterday, or to anything this year for a matter of fact" "i know his name, ive got detention with him later" Oscar fake laughs "Ha! Good luck with that i won't wait up, have fun writing lines." 

"Remus Lupin" you mutter to yourself, turning to page 394 of your potions book, just looking at the pictures as the words go blurry due to your lack of concentration. "Professor Remus Lupin" you blink rapidly trying to deny yourself the daydream that was inevitable in snapes class. You were always adequate in your studies at Hogwarts, however snapes classes were always dull. Which lead to many day dreams about butter beer and the particularly funny snowmen you and Oscar would make in the winter, which always had two carrots instead of one. However this particular day dream was not about your adventures to hogsmeade but instead about a unbelievably comfortable chair in an office accompanied by a steaming cup of tea and god... that jumper. You smile and sink into your chair wishing that you had stayed At that moment forever. The contentment you felt At that moment with Proffesor Lupin was one unparalleled to any other memory you can remember. Your favorite snowy daydream with your best friend now being replaced by a warm cozy chair with your Professor? "God I'm an idiot" You jump as dismissed students run past your desk. You glance at your watch "shit im going to be late"

You dash along the corridors, wishing it were allowed to fly brooms in the halls. You're about to make it to the door when it opens suddenly and you crash into a tall figure. "Remu- Proffesor?" you face goes red with embarrassment, you try and pull yourself up using his strong arms which were tightly around you keep you from falling to the ground. "Sorry, i didn't want to be late.the second time" he coughs and places you up right before removing his long arms. "it's no matter Y/N, you made it in plenty of time" you notice a piece of parchment he dropped, he scrambles to pick it back up, it looked like a very old map. he hugs it closes, you try to deny it, but he held it to himself very much like he just held you. The professor then folds it and puts it away. It sparks your curiosity but you decide to let it go as your embarrassment was at such a high level. "Y/N please follow me" he smiled.


	2. Chocolate by the Willow

Once in the DADA classroom you begin to reacquaint yourself with the classroom you once hated. Lockhearts class was always one of your least favorites, it was always accompanied by fake smiles and unsuccessful spells from the professor himself. While the girls wanted his affection and the boys envied him, you and the others saw him for what he was...an idiot. The rumors you heard about Professor Lupin, about him being scruffy and poor meant nothing when he showed the pure talent and appreciation for wizardry. Shaking off the embarrassment from yesterday and your previous hate of this particular room you realize you have been quiet for a whole minute staring around the room blankly, you burst out "Chocolate?" his eyes told a story of confusion "S-Sorry sir, I have just been thinking about the Bogart yesterday...the chocolate" you turn your back to him to hide your embarrassed flushed cheeks from the outburst. You could hear him chuckle quietly and take a step closer to you. "Ah yes, chocolate can remedy many things, its commonly used after the effects of a dementor, nasty things dementors...and bogarts actually" you turn to see a faint smile still on his face. "It always makes me feel better too after-" you see him calculating a sentence in his head "-hard days" you nod in agreement. "Dementors sir? is that what the bogart transformed into yesterday before i- yeah" you twiddle your thumbs "I'm afraid so Y/N, they take glory in decay and despair and suck happiness out of the very air you and i breathe" he puts his hands in his pockets "whoever fears them is wise to and whoever takes them on is...well they are abnormality brave" you smile and look down after the complement you wasn't sure he meant to make. "Are you afraid professor?" he laughs loudly. "There is no doubt i am afraid, but there are a many great things to fear in this world, I'm old i have seen quite a few" you see a sad look in his eyes before he blinks vigorously "unlike you, you have a whole world of horrors to acquaint yourself with." He smiles and gestures at you with his wand "but being afraid forces you to learn how to protect yourself and people you care for" you nod silently. "I want to learn Professor, i want to learn that from- from you." his eyes glaze over with excitement as he bounces on his feet. "Very well Y/N, if that's what you want I'll help you" but first you're going to show me how you dealt with that bogart. Although he had much longer legs than you it was easy to keep up alongside him.

Seconds later, the Professor was hunched over a chest containing what you knew to be a Bogart, he'd given you time to collect yourself and made a fresh pot of tea which was steaming from the spout across from you. The smell was comforting reminding you of your now favourite memory with the Professor in his office, it must be the same tea however you needed to let it cool before indulging in a cup full. Want at the ready, he stares into your eyes and makes a visual nod of readiness, you nod back, focused and collected. He lifts the lid swiftly and out pops the Bogart, not in the form of a dementor but in the form of Oscar. You gasp and horror shows deep in your eyes. "W-w-what?" you stumble backwards. Oscar is crying at you. he screams out "YOU DIDNT SAVE ME" you break down and bogart Oscar crawls forward, dirt on his face and a look of betrayal in his eyes. "Oscar im sorry" you cry "Y/N he's not real" Lupin struggles to watch. Oscar screams "You let me die...you stood there and did nothing!" Remus stands to intervene but you hold a hand up for him to stay where he is. "Oscar, I'll never let you die, you're like family! I love you" you gain the courage you need from facing the Bogarts delusions. You flick your wrist and Oscar is now sat in the grand hall with a mouthful of eggs dressed like a chicken. You laugh hysterically, eyes watering; you'll be telling him about his later. 

After a few moments your laughter dies down, you look over at the Professor who now looks pained. your laughter stops and the Bogart is sent back in the chest. You walk over to Lupin "Did i do something wrong Sir" you say hesitantly. He snaps out of his own mind "No, no of course not Y/N, another perfect wordless spell, well done" you give a small smile at him, you slowly walk back to the table hoping the tea has cooled. The seat in front of you is now occupied much like the night before, your eyes dart from the tea to his face, "What's bothering you Professor?" you squeak not knowing if its appropriate for you to ask. "Pardon me, I forgot the sugar" he stands up with a loud uncomfortable squeak to his chair and walks away. You notice he is rubbing his temples as he briskly walks away from you.

You close your eyes and wonder intensely of what could ve happened to make such a negative reaction. He slowly comes back and nods with a smile before sitting down, you never knew someone could still look so distraught while smiling. "Excuse me, im sorry about that, I've got an incredibly large sweet tooth" you let out a giggle. His eyes revert to their warm state you've started to find comfort in. Your worries about him melt away. "Right, i assume you've used a patronus charm Y/N, next id like to see how you cast that" you dive into your tea while he talks and close your eyes in bliss from its fragrent smell. "I sure do Professor it's a cat" you always loved your patronus it captured you perfectly, loving comfy clothes, warm fires and being lazy, so much so it sometimes made you late. The Professor looks into his cup and watches the dissolving sugar. "Would you like to see" you smile wildly which then triggers a similar response from Lupin he looks up from his tea cup. " Follow me" 

He leads you to his office and sets the tea down, he settles on his office desk with his tea cup in hand. "Whenever you're ready" You stare blankly for a minute preparing yourself, you're ready to cast your spell and you suddenly come to an immediate stop. shit, your happiest memory needed to craft the spell is of him.... Crap. You take a deep breath in. Taking in the smell of tea in the air you picture the Professors kind eyes caring for you and calling you brave, your heart flutters and in that exact moment you wave your wand. The spell feels different somehow, it feels ferociously protective. You open your eyes. It's not your original patronus...It's a Wolf.

 

You blink rapidly, you've never heard of this happening before. Ceramic smashing on the ground, you look up and see spilt tea over the floor. "I t-thought you said your patronus was a c-" the professor stops mid sentence; his posture and expression change immediately. "I dont understand" you begin tearing up and watching with sorrow filled eyes as the tea rolls into the cracks in the floor. The expression you've started to find comfort in from Lupin has now been replaced by one of horror You burst out crying. "Professor?... talk to me" he steps forward suddenly, closing the distance between you both, close enough that his hot breath brushes your forehead, you hate to admit it but being this close it makes your heart skip a beat. "Some secrets are better left untold Y/N" his hand clenches into a fist of frustration, and he steps back clearly due to upsetting and startling you "Unlike your bogart, maybe it's time to tell that boy your true feelings, he is young and full of life" you see a look of regret in his eyes. His words confuse you causing tears to pour even more heavily then before. Lupin takes a step forward once again and reaches out to console you however neither of you feel any better for it. He hovers his hand over your shoulder. "Forgive me if i overstepped, the way you spoke about-" he rubbed the back of his neck. "L-loving him, it just-it-" he gives up trying to explain his complex feelings and lets his eyes gaze into your tearful eyes, before placing his palm under your face "don't cry, please" The door of the classroom opens loudly and the professor jumps and follows by making a hasty retreat from you. "Excuse me" he walks out in haste and you hear his footsteps walk down the stairs. You decide to clean up the tea he spilt as a sorry and leave a note it read: Dear Professor, I believe its best if i dont come back except for lessons. if detention is needed ill carry it out with professor snape. I can't handle upsetting you, i care and admire you sincerely and i have enjoyed our time together. Yours Y/N. You briskly walk down the stairs and past Lupin who was now in a deep conversation with Professor snape. You imagine he didn't even notice you leave. 

You rush to the great hall to find solace in your best friend but you don't see him at your house table. You sit pushing your roast potatoes around the plate. What just happened, why did he get so upset?...and why did my patronus change. God im so fucking confused. Taking small bites while zoning out, you think of the horror in his face when you confronted your fear...but he said i did the spell perfectly. You shake your head and whisper to yourself "it's fine, you won't see him outside of class again" taking a deep breath and exhaling you hear the creak of the grand hall door creak open, familiar footsteps approach, you decide not to acknowledge Lupin and ran away swiftly.

You slam your dorm room shut and sink to the floor, you hear the laughter of your classmates in the common room downstairs. You decide not to find Oscar right now. Between Lupins horror filled eyes and the bogart you decide youv'e dealt with people enough today.

You awake to the feeling of a presence standing over you. "Oscar...is that you?" you whisper out into the cold room. You hear no answer just the snoring of your fellow students. Rolling over you see a note, your eyes widen. Before reading, you notice the handwriting...it's from the Professor.

It reads: Y/N, please forgive my outburst this evening, i wish to make it up to you with an explanation and a cup of tea in my office tomorrow. I whole heatedly hope we can talk this over. For now i will say it was out of character for me to act in such a manner, i hope that is a start, oh and this. Yours, Lupin.  
You lift up the note from the position you were reading it in and a fresh bar of chocolate was sitting on the desk. You release a small smile remembering your previous conversations on chocolate with Lupin. You decide to take a small bite and get up out of bed unknowing of how to deal with the strange sensation in your heart of sadness and happiness. 

You decide to take your gift and your favorite book down to the womping willow to sit on the grass and be alone. It was way past bed hours but it would be the morning soon and you didn't want to see anyone when they awoke in the dorm. You settle across from the oldest tree on the grounds; but not too close. Taking a deep breath, this time was for you however you couldn't keep your feelings of pain inside. Tears pool in your eyes and fall onto the pages, he said some secrets are better left unsaid but you want to know him. Now all of him; completely. Professor Lupin is the most brilliant, complex, sensitive mad man you've ever met, he cares for his students and if you're not mistaken cares a lot for you too. Your heart flutters, you find yourself missing him, you told yourself you wouldn't go back there again but the opportunity to get to know him better and to help understand the obvious pain he felt today was so strong. You missed the light in his eyes. 

You continue day dreaming about the Professor for what's feels like hours, you jump out of your head when a howl rings through the night. Your book drops to the floor and brushes your leg you scream. Next thing you know you are being pulled back by two arms. "Where have you been dickhead, ive been looking everywhere for you" the familiar voice puts you at ease. "Oscar!" you jump into his arms. "Okays scooby doo get off me, you're heavy" you laugh wiping tears from your eyes. "So...where have you been?" he picks up your book from the ground. "Romance stories? Y/N are you feeling okay" you giggle. "Its complicated, its been a weird few days" He eyes the chocolate with a puzzled look on his face "Uh, by any chance is it to do with Professor Lupin" his name causes pleasurable shivers down your spine. "Well, its not not to do with him" you offer him a piece "Oh dear, we are in trouble aren't we" he accepts and punches your arm jokingly. Seconds later the chocolate is discarded on the floor followed by Oscar as he is jumped by what appears to be a dog. "Fuck!" he yells. "Y/N stay back" your heart pumps blood at a furious speed you vision turns black, much like your first encounter with the Professor you feel eyes staring at you and you fall to the ground.


	3. Put the kettle on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Drumroll* The smut is here. This is the last chapter. Enjoy

You awake in the medical ward, you blink a few times and notice Oscar is holding your hand. You begin to feel an overwhelming sense of guilt noticing his face and clothes covered in dirt. You try to breathe and it comes out of your throat wheezy. "I didn't save you" he rises from his slouch stance. he looks at you with happiness and inquisition. "When have i ever looked like i need saving" he winks. You try to laugh but nothing comes out just pained noises. "Hey, dont try too hard to talk your brain might explode" he smiled. He continues to hold your hand tight "Anyway were both lucky price charming over there came to our save our sorry collective ass" you look over to see the Professor sitting on your other side wrapped on his robes asleep. "L-Lupin was there?" the Professor rustles in his sleep, you give a small smile at how peaceful he looked. "Yeah, i mean i for sure could ve taken on that thing on my own, but ya know, i couldn't say no to help when he appeared out of nowhere and i was getting straddled like some horrible porno" you giggle. "I love you Scar" he rolls his eyes "I love you too dummy, not in a gay way" he visually thinks "But hey dont run off like that again, i might not need your there to save me but I'll always need you there as my family" you let a few tears run down your face. "Agreed" he gives you a hug and wraps you up in your hospital bed. "Doc said you'll be fine so ill be off now that you're awake but get more sleep okay?...and ill leave sleeping beauty with you ya know in case that weasley brother over there has a dog hiding under his cloak" he laughs at his own joke and lets the door shut behind him. You stare at Lupin for a few seconds noticing scars across his face, you hope he didn't get hurt helping you. You start to drift off back to sleep while listening to faint breathing coming from your side. 

Your eyes slowly open as you feel a hand over your cheek and a kiss is placed on your forehead the next minute you become fully awake and the gentle feeling is gone and you're alone in the ward with the other patients. You take a sip of water from your right and spot another note, you were too tired to look at the handwriting but you had no doubt who it was from. It read: Dear Y/N, if you wake up before the sun please come to my office, so we can talk, you won't be searched for by other Professors as they will assume you're still here, but if you so wish to make your way up to my class and i sincerely hope you do there will be a seat and a cup of tea waiting for you. Yours Remus Lupin. You can smell the hot tea already, you wake up still feel slightly light-headed and decide to meet with Lupin to understand what the fuck is going. Your patronus, the Bogart and now this. Its all linked to him, you need to know why.

The door opens with a loud creak, your footsteps sound louder than ever, you fix your hair falling into your face and rub your eyes awake. "H-hello Professor" your call echos from the high ceilings. You hear no response just the clinking of ceramics upstairs in the office. You decide to head up. The seat you were in that night is prepared with cushions and a blanket, you decide to make yourself comfortable. You quietly hum to yourself before observing the room around you like it was you're favourite place in the entire world, in front of you is a very old looking piece of parchment which you ignore favoring to eye the wardrobe of brown comfy looking items. As footsteps approach you turn instantly to looking at your lap. "Y/N, howre you feel?" you beam at him with happiness "Better now Sir" he smiles slightly to himself and places the tray down in front of you. "I bought you some tea and chocolate...thought it might help" you chuckle "Thank you Professor" he pours you a cup of steaming tea. You reach out and pick up the cup of tea accidnelty brushing your fingertips on his hand. "How did you know when to put the kettle on?" he blushed slightly. Well when i was here learning I had a group of friends, and we made this map right here, I hope you dont find it rude but since requiring it again from Harry...well ive been keeping tabs on you" you looked shocked "What do you mean sir? this is a blank piece of parchment" he takes out his wand "I solemnly swear that i am up to no good" your eyes widen as you see moving names around what appears to be the plans to the castle. "This is incredible" he smiles at your compliment. "Since your fall in my classroom ive not been able to stop thinking out your" you choke on your tea "SoRRy sIR" you cough. "Remus is fine, if that's okay with you" he gives a warm smile. You recover and stare into your teacup. "Y/N" you look up to see Remus kneeling down in front of you. "Please, just let me apologize...for everything" "you dont need to" he puts a finger over your mouth "Please let me, i need to explain" you nod your head slowly. "You must understand that i am telling you this as i have a deep feeling of respect for you, last night, well...that creature was me" Looking for a crack in his confession and finding none you look at him concerned. "Y/N I am leaving Hogwarts but i want you to know that being afflicted with this does not mean i wanted to hurt your friend, it means, well when i am in that state its hard to control my deep repressed feelings, Oscar told me what happened, I'm afraid i saw you two together and..." You rush forward in bracing him in a hug. "I dont want you to go" the Professor gasps feeling your arm grasp tightly around his shoulders. "B-but now you know what i am" you hold him tighter. " Oscar is family Remus, you have nothing to be jealous of" He freezes at the realization that the cats out of the bag. "I normally wouldn't act in that way, I have a potion." you interrupt "Wolfsbane" "My you are as impressive as i thought, Professor Snape has been brewing me some which as you know helps my mental afflictions but I have been overcome with regret since the other night and how i acted, im afraid i forgot and my carelessness...it caused this" Your untangle your arms from him and hold his head close to yours. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you too... Remus." His hair falls in front of his eyes staring deeply at your lips. "You are brilliant" he says lovingly, your eyes water in response. "Please stay with me Remus" he wipes tears from your eyes "Shh, there's nowhere id rather be then right here with you my Love." you shiver at the name. That night here with you after we first meet, that was the memory i thought of when casting my patronus. He moves his eyes from your mouth to your eyes. "A wolf" he looks at himself "it was me" He dives forward crashing his lips into yours, you hum at the warmth of his mouth hitting yours, you taste chocolate and cinnamon the same as the jumper you wrapped yourself in that night. He stands up off of his knees and begins guiding you to follow, you rise up with him. Remus physically vibrates with lust he kisses you harder them before, pulling on your robes and messing up your hair. You both break away for air, and he begins kissing down your neck. "I've wanted to do that for...ages" he says giving your neck little nips, you both regain your breath. Lupin takes a step back "Is this really happening" you giggle and bite your lip "Yes, Sir it is" he moans loudly. "Fuck" he looses control and starts to undress you swiftly. You both moan kissing each other passionately, your hands grasp to his robes and begin to pull at them violently. "I need you" you whimper into his mouth. You're now only dressed in you're underwear, his warm eyes are now flooded with lust wondering over your body. You reach out and grab his shaking hands. "It's okay, i know you won't hurt me Remus, I want this...desperately" He exhales and begins kissing lazily over your breasts. Moaning loudly you pull at the remainder of his clothes demanding to see him. "Being this way, i have...scars" he says lowly. "I dont care Remus, i want you...all of you" He picks you up by your waist and carries you past the kitchen to his bedroom. He places you carefully on his bed. "Fuck, you're beautiful" he says shaking, you now notice his cock throbbing under his clothes. Now its defiantly time to see him disrobed. You crawl across the bed and gaze up into his eyes from below. "Show me" He gives you a long kiss before complying, lifting his robes up above his head you gaze upon his many scars and bruises. Reaching up your brush your fingers over one particularly raised scar. With that attention given he then lowers his underwear letting his painful erection free with a satisfying moan. Your eyes widen at the sight. Causing your to unclasp your bra and discard your underwear giving him an equal view. Remus gasps "I have repressed these feelings for too long, i want you, now" You pull him on top of you, feeling each others skin pressed together. He moans loudly as his cock brushes against you lightly. "Oh Y/N" You kiss him firmly, moaning into his mouth. "Please touch me sir" He grasps your breasts vibrating with affection, he gives extra attention to your nipples making you go crazy. You decide you want to see him completely undone so you push yourself up to his erection causing a delirious friction between the both of you. He rolls his eyes back into his head causing you to smirk. You never thought he would be easy to make undone but you find such satisfaction in his aroused state so you continue harder and faster until he moans louder and louder. "You're teasing me aren't you?, do you enjoy seeing me go crazy for you" you smirk "Very much so Sir" you wink. He sinks down sucking deeply into your neck causing purple and red marks to form. He lets go with a loud pop admiring his work. "Fuck, Y/N, let me make love to you" you look up at him with gentle eyes and nod. He lowers himself down and begins licking wet stripes up your waist down to your thighs. You moan suddenly when his hot breath hits your clit, you've never been this close to anyone. this feels so right with Remus. He shakes slightly with anticipation before opening your legs and eyeing you up ready to prepare you. You cover your face with your hand due to embarrassment before he grabs them roughly "Never, ever hide yourself from me, you're perfect" You look down into his eyes wondering how you ever got so lucky. You take a handful of the soft sheets as he begins licking you without remorse, you grasp the other hand into his hair guiding his head into the correct position. "Mm Professor" you moan which causes a similar response from Remus causing the vibrations from his moan to send colours through your closed eyes. 

He gazes at you lazily from below with messy hair and a dazed expression. You reach for his cock needing to trigger one of those insanely beautiful moans. You lightly grasp the base and rub your thumb over the tip which was already wet with precum, He moans loudly into your ear, saying your name continuously like it's the only word he's capable of speaking. His moans give you such pleasure, you feel a deep need to feel him inside you. Your hips shake at the thought. You give his cock a few experimental strokes making him lose control and deeply kiss into your mouth. You quicken your speed around his cock before he grabs both your hands and lifts then above your head, licking your bruises he granted you earlier. He stares at your blushed face with a deep need you've never seen in anyone before. Slowly you open your legs to show him you're ready for him, you trust him. You want him. His breathing has quickened hitting your neck. "Take me Professor" he groans at your words. He stares into your eyes with lust while he lines himself up to you. He slowly eases himself into you with a loud groan, it vibrates through him. You moan "Fuck, fuck, fuck, feels so good" You fall into a trance of pure bliss never wanting to wake up, you want to be At this moment with Lupin forever. His skin brushes yours as he tries some experimental thrusts. "So...tight" you shake with pleasure. "More please" his vision goes hazy with lust as he obliges to your plea. He thrusts in and out vigorously. "Oh Y/N" his eyes roll back at his cock pounds your tight warmth at an animistic speed. He grunts while possessively admiring your face while it contorts in pleasure causing his cock to throb. "Mine" his words make you open your eyes, you awake from youe dazed state due to the immense pleasure Lupin was making you feel. "Yours" you reply seductively. His thrusts quicken which are causing waves of pleasure to erupt, by the look of his face you could tell he was close too. "Cum for me Professor" his mouth goes slack as he moans like a low howl as he cums deep inside you cause you to cum from his noises of intense pleasure. You've never felt more satisfied in your life then watching this brilliant man come undone inside you. He blinks rapidly and admires your spent face. "That was...wonderful" he says still panting heavily. You reach up and lovingly stroke his largest scar across his face. "You were wonderful" you smile He bends down slightly placing a light kiss on your forehead. "Stay with me" he says smiling with a familiar warmth in his eyes. You nod. "As long as i can wear your jumper again" he laughs quietly. "God, you looked truly adorable in my jumper that night" you blush. he laughs loudly at your expression. "It's yours, but first ill go put the kettle on"


End file.
